Under The Blissful Sky
by Skylark Chrome
Summary: During the spring of ten-year-old Hibari Kyoya, he met her under the cherry blossom tainted sky. Now sixteen, she came back. However, it didn't turn out exactly like what Hibari was expecting. 1896. Hibari/Chrome.
1. Unexpected return

Spring of my tenth year, I met her-

I remember it as if it happened recently. As if it was fresh and new. I recall everything about her. Her soft and gentle face. Those twinkling purple eyes, so deep and honest I couldn't help feel as if she was reading everything. Her dark hair, almost indigo and tied in braids, looks so light. Her soft and beautiful voice. I remember the day she moved in to the empty house beside ours. I remember every after school we used to buy ice cream and spend time with each other. I remember the spring a year later. I remember how the cherry blossoms followed the wind. At that time, I wasn't expecting anything. At that time, she was riding a van. At that time, I didn't want her to leave.

"I'll be waiting for you, no matter how long it takes!" Were the last words I said to her. Under the blissful sky above me, I never felt so determined to keep that promise. Her name was Nagi di Falso Nebbia. And I fell in love with her in the spring of my tenth year.

* * *

Spring of my sixteenth year, she came back-

I blinked sleeply. Someone patted my head and I sat up, yawning.

"Geez, Kyoya," I looked up and saw Motoharu-sensei sighing. "Next time, don't fall alseep. I just entered and that's how you great me?"

"You made Moto-sensei sad, Hibari!" Everyone chuckled. Motoharu-sensei chuckled along them and went back in front. He chattered about school field trip and such. I tapped my finger on my desk. I had the dream again. The dream about my tenth year. I sighed and spaced off outside. What is Nagi doing now? I wonder if we could meet again. Under this vast sky, is she thinking about me, too? At this very moment, does she remember me?

"-And so, please come in," Matsuga-sensei was saying.

"Yes,"

I turned my attention in front. I rested my chin on my hand, feeling the least interested. Then, she appeared in front of me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I forgot everything around me. I didn't care if I was standing. I didn't care if I was interrupting them. All I see is me and her. All I see is Nagi.

"N-Nagi?" I blurted out. I was sure it was her. Her face, her hair, her voice. Everything! Though her hair grew longer and she looked mature, she was still the Nagi I know. "Nagi!"

"Hold on, Kyoya!" Motoharu-sensei called. "Her name is not Nagi,"

What?

Motoharu-sensei turned to Nagi. "Go on," Nagi nodded.

"My name is Chrome di Nebbia,"

What is this nonsense?

"I transferred from Italy. This is my first time here in Japan,"

This is not real.

"Please take care of me," She finished. I couldn't believe it. I slumped back on my chair, still in disbelief. She's lying. No way. She can't be another person.

"Alright," Motoharu-sensei said. "You'll be seating next to Haruna-san,"

"Thank you," She said. She made her way to her seat and sat calmly, not even minding the incident. This is just wrong. She's definitely Nagi.

* * *

Lunch finally came and I was in a hurry to talk to Nagi - Chrome. She went outside as soon as the bell rang and I decided to follow her.

"Hey, you," I called as I finally reached her. She turned and my heart fluttered. Her face still looks the same, but her eyes weren't the same before. It wasn't twinkling anymore.

"Oh," She said softly.

"You're definitely Nagi, aren't you?"

She paused. "I don't know what you are talking about," A sharp pain stabbed me inside.

"Then, do you remember me?"

She shook her head. "No," Pain again.

"The spring back when you were ten. Do you remember that?"

"I don't remember anything,"

I couldn't take it anymore. All these events in our morning. All of these feelings being torn apart. I waited for five years. Five messed up years. And now, here she is in front of me. I thought I'd be happy. I thought I'd be with her. I thought these feelings of mine won't go to waste. And yet, here she is in front of me. Forgetting about my existence. Forgetting about our memories. Forgetting what she felt about me. This is not Nagi di Falso Nebbia anymore. In front of me is a stranger who looks like her. She is Chrome di Nebbia. If I could convince that this was not Nagi, would my feelings eventually change? I think it will not. Because I know deep inside me, I'm still hoping she is the Nagi I fell in love with.

"Hibari Kyoya-san?"

I blinked. I got lost in my thoughts, forgetting that she was still in front of me. "I'm sorry I bothered you," I apologized once again and walked away.

* * *

I sighed as I drank my coke. I couldn't help replay what happened during lunch. Even though the pain stabs me like a sword, I'd still do it. Why do I insist that she is Nagi? Perhaps she just looks like Nagi. But she's from Italy. Maybe it's a coincidence. But her last name is di Nebbia. Nagi's last name is di Falso Nebbia. I sat up. Maybe she really isn't Nagi. Still, this stupid heart of mine keeps on nagging that she is. The grass rustled behind me and soon a face was looming on top of me. It was Sawada Tsunayoshi, a midget in Class 2-C.

"Hibari-san?" He asked. "What are you doing here?" Sometimes this midget is so nosy I want to bite him to death. I glared at him. He flinched.

"None of your business, herbivore," I muttered, turning to rest on his side.

"But you look kind of down heartened," He blurted out. Sometimes this midget is so straightforward, I really want to bite him into shreds. I decided to smirk and glared at him with cold eyes.

"Do I?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi flinched, obviously not liking my glare. But he frowned, as if he saw through me. I really hate this midget's super intuition. He decided not to push it so he shrugged. "I see, then. By the way, tomorrow, come to the Student's Council's room after class,"

I sat up, surprised by the invitation. "For what?" But Sawada Tsunayoshi was already gone. Now that he mentioned it, he was the Student Council President along with those herbivores from his class. Who were they again? I forgot. I'm pretty sure there was also from Class 2-B. And there was also a freshman who got elected. I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

* * *

I yawned as I arrived at school. Yesterday put a lot of stress on me and I couldn't get a wink of sleep last night so I'm totally busted for today. Just as I was on the verge of forgetting what happened yesterday, a purple strip of hair flowed at the gate. As expected, it was Chrome. She was talking to one of our classmates. She already made friends, huh. I went past them but someone called me.

"Good morning, Hibari-san!" The girl whom Chrome was talking to greeted. Oh, shit. I don't want to look at her. I can't do it. I glanced at the girl.

"Yo," I muttered and walked very fast. I sighed as I was inside the building already. At the corner of my eye, I saw the girl and Chrome walking itowards the building and still talking. I curse my gifted ears since I was able to hear them talk.

"...that Hibari-san seems to be acting strange, right, Chrome-chan?" My heart beat faster.

"Ah, I think so,"

"Geez, he couldn't even look at me. I'm so disappointed. But that makes him so dreamy, right?"

"Eh? Really?" What the hell is up with that reply?

"Really, Chrome-chan! He's so cool and mysterious. He's so aloof that it makes us girls go crazy,"

"Hmm," Was all Chrome's reply. Geez, that girl! Could she show just a tiny bit of emotion? She didn't even react!

"What do you think about him, Chrome?" The girl asked as they opened their lockers. My ears perked up.

"Eh? Um, I think he's not that bad," Chrome said. That's good, that's good. "Um, and I feel somewhat nostalgic about him," No way. Nostalgic? Does that mean.."But he's a strange person,"

"Ehhhh," The girl pouted. "That's weird, Chrome-chan," They chattered off to the room. _He's a strange person_. That severed all my hope now. I am a strange person. To Chrome, I am strange. But she did say she feels nostalgic about me. Could it be she remembers me? Could it be that she knows me? These thoughts kept running through my mind as I went to the classroom. Thankfully, Motoharu-sensei wasn't there yet. I glanced at Chrome's seat. She wasn't there. I looked around the room. She wasn't in the room. I shook my head. Her whereabouts are none of my business. As I sat on my seat, the door rattled open.

"Hibari Kyoya-san?" A soft voice called. I looked up. Chrome was standing near the doorway. Her face was flushed since everyone was staring at her. "Come with me please. And alone,"


	2. Vongola Keepers

"Hey, hold on for a second," I said. We were going to the third floor of the building. Why? I don't even know. Chrome just asked me to come with her and she walked away as soon as I stood up from my seat. She was a few steps ahead of me, in a hurry and very cautious like she was afraid of being discovered. She stopped and glanced at me. That pissed me off. She didn't even try to look at me full in the face. I crossed my arms. "What do you want from me?"

"The Student Council President is looking for you," She told me in her soft voice. Whenever I hear her gentle voice, my heart never fails to clench in agony. She started to walk again and I followed her.

"That midget herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" I clarified. Oh, right. I remember having an appointment later this afternoon. But... "Why now?"

"It's urgent," She said as if it explained everything. I decided not to ask any questions, though I felt disappointed. Was I expecting her to say she remembers me? Was I expecting to hear her say 'Kyo-tan' to me just like when we were kids? Probably so. I looked outside the window and saw Hibird flying around closeby humming the school anthem. We ascended through the stairs and went straight to the Student Council's room. She slid the door open and went inside. I followed her and saw everyone from the Student Council waiting from me.

"Thank you for bringing him, Chrome," Sawada Tsunayoshi said. Chrome nodded and stood aside. I don't like how this midget call her name so freely. As if he knows her so well.

"Well? What do you want?" I asked. The man beside Sawada Tsunayoshi narrowed his eyes.

"Don't get too cocky," He warned. I think he was one of the Vice Presidents. What was his name? G... Goruna Hatero?

"Calm down, Gokudera," The other man beside him said. Whoops. My bad. Gokudera Hayato and... Yamamoto Takeshi were the Vice Presidents. The man leaning on the window grunted in agreement. He was... Sasagawa Ryohei, I suppose. The secretary. Then, the little boy sitting on top of the table must be the treasure. The freshman. His name was Bolvino Lambo. Well, he looks like a cow rather than a lamb. Sawada Tsunayoshi cleared his throat.

"So, anyway, Hibari-san," He started. I slumped on a wall, crossing my arms.

"Is this something to do with the Disciplinary Committee?" I asked. I didn't find any wrong with how my committee works.

"No, no. It's fine as it is," He said quickly. "I want you to join our little famiglia,"

"Famiglia?"

"Yes," He said. "Vongola Keepers,"

Vongola? Isn''t that a type of clam? "I don't follow you,"

Sawada Tsunayoshi scratched his head, trying to find a way to explain more clearly. "Well, you see, Vongola Keepers are what you call the strongest seven in the world. We are the ones ensuring the safety and maintaining the balance of the world. Er, that seems to be too deep. Well, should I tell you everything?"

I was interested when he said 'strongest seven'. I waved a hand. "Please do so,"

The midget herbivore nodded. "Alright, then. The Vongola Keepers have been trained by the Arcobaleno, the original strongest seven. Evidently, they are deemed to be immortal and thus became tired of their job. And so, they decided to take underlings and train them to be the next seven. Easy as it sounds, it took them quite a long time to find worthy successors. In due time, they each found strong men that they think were worthy. The seven men took up the job and named themselves Vongola keepers. The seven Arcobaleno and the seven Vongola Keepers each represent an affinity corresponding to a color of the rainbow, hence 'arcobaleno'. The colors are represented in weathers or so. They had abilities that seems to be unfitting to this world. One may have an unusual ability to break down masses. Or propagate a thing. Or slow down fast moving objects. The Arcobaleno were searching for men who had the ability as such and found the first Vongola Keepers. Generations passed, and now we are the tenth Vongola Keepers," He finished.

All I could think was how crazy it sounded. "So you mean to say I am part of this famiglia?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi nodded, glad that I caught on. "Exactly,"

"And all of you have this bizarre abilities,"

"Yep,"

"Arcobaleno is Italian for 'rainbow', right?"

"Yes. And all of us in here are part Italian, or Italian," He said.

"But I am not,"

Sawada Tsunayoshi smiled slyly. "Really, Hibari-san? Are you?" I was confused by this question. I remember my parents were Japanese. I remember growing up in Namimori town. I remember... nothing else. My parents' faces were a blur. I don't remember anything before I was nine.

"But how come your surnames are Japanese?'' I asked stupidly.

"They are fake, an alias to hide our whereabouts,"

"So your real names are?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi stood up. "I am Tsunayoshi di Cielo. Vongola Keeper Decimo, direct descendant of Vongola Keeper Primo. This man beside me is Hayato di Tempesta,"

"The Tenth's right-hand man," Gokudera Hayato, I mean, Hayato di Tempesta proclaimed. I smirked at how he's so proud of his title. Tsunayoshi patted Hayato in the shoulder as if saying, _I know, I know_. He proceeded to introduce Yamamoto Takeshi.

"This is Yamamoto di Pioggia. The man over there is Ryohei di Sereno. This little kid, here," Tsunayoshi patted the freshman's head, who brushed off his hand rudely. "This is Lambo di Fulmine,"

Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun, and Lightning. Five keepers. Tsunayoshi went to Chrome and put a hand on her shoulder. "This is Chrome di Nebbia, who transferred from Italy to be with us," Unconciously, I marched off to where Tsunayoshi was standing and removed his hand from Chrome. They were stunned, but Tsunayoshi smugged as if he knew why I did that.

"Anyway," He said, to break the silence. "You will be our last keeper, Hibari,"

"But am I really part of this thing?"

Tsunayoshi nodded. "Yes, I observed you very often, just so you know. I saw cloud flames on your tonfas when you are fighting," Flames? He noticed my confused expression. "Flames are what we call Dying Will Flames. It's not purely flames, but it's high-condensed energy that looks like flames when emitted, only a million times purer. Have you seen anything like a copy of an object you touched when you're agigated?"

Yes, I did. Last night, I was so frustrated to what happened with Chrome that I broke a chair. Later on, I noticed that beside the chair was another chair broken. That sort of freaked me out. I nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"But how come I never knew?" I asked finally.

"All of us except for Chrome and Lambo were born here in Japan. But as soon as we reached the age where we could already comprehend, we were sent to Italy to be the heir of this famiglia and train. Later on, we would return here if we managed to complete our training. You, Hibari, were the very first to complete the training. At the age of nine, you already mastered everything what the Cloud Arcobaleno taught you and so you were sent back to Japan. However, your memories were at the brink of vanishing due to stress as soon as when you were ten. That's why you don't remember anything,"

That explains everything. Maybe that's why Chrome lost her memories of me. She was mentally unprepared of the training and she forgot everything. That means, she really is Nagi. Then, how come she was Nagi di Falso Nebbia?

"Before I was given my title, the 'di Cielo', I was Tsunayoshi di Falso Cielo. 'Fake Sky'. Fake because I haven't proven before that I was worthy as the Sky Vongola Keeper, the leader of the strongest seven. Same goes for everybody," Tsunayoshi explained, reading my thoughts. I narrowed my eyes. I shouldn't let my guard down around this midget. But that explained everything. Now, I'm convinced that Chrome is Nagi.

"Will you join us then, Kyoya di Nuvola?" Tsunayoshi asked. Everyone was silent, waiting for me to answer. I don't want to join this petty famiglia, especially with this crowd. However, if it means to return Chrome's memories, I will do whatever I can.

"Fine then," I muttered.

"Great! Now, we're complete. Meet us every after school, Kyoya," Tsunayoshi said. One by one they left the room. When Chrome stepped outside the door, I grabbed her hand. She turned, clearly surprised.

"Chrome," I said. I lowered my head to hide my face. I couldn't look at her directly. It just pains me to do so.

"Hibari, ah, Kyoya-san?" She asked.

"I promise I will let you remember everything. I won't leave a single detail. I want you to remember me," I said, my voice cracking. She didn't say anything for a long time.

She finally spoke up. "Then, please do your best,"

I looked up, shocked. Her face was emotionless, not moving. But her eyes clearly showed desperation in it. As if she wants to remember me. As if she wants to know me. My grasp loosened and she ran away. I covered my mouth as one tear streamed down my left eye. I couldn't tell if I was happy or I was sad. But that was the first I cried since I was ten. All I know is I'm determined to restore the memories of the girl I loved.

* * *

Later that after school, I patrolled every corner of the area to make sure the peace has not been disturbed. Though there were some cases that I stumbled upon, like couples making out inside the classroom, there wasn't anything else that seems bothered. There were some students still staying in school, probably because of club activities. The baseball club were practicing in the field with Takeshi playing as pitcher. Hayato and that midget Tsunayoshi were sorting out files in the Student Council room. Ryohei was so annoyingly energetic in the Boxing Club room, I could hear his stupid voice yelling three floors up. Lambo was in the Cake Club. I realized they always stayed after school for some reason. Maybe because of this 'famiglia'. Thanks to the midget's explanation, I understood everything now. Those strange occurrences happening when I'm pissed off. I checked the rooms in the third floor. Everything was empty except for the music room. I could hear a piano playing. The music was fast, like the pianist was in a hurry, but it sounded deep and hurt, as if it was in confusion. It sounded like someone was waiting to be saved. I crept slowly to see who was this mysterious pianist. The door wasn't fully closed. It left a little space for me to see. I peeped and saw a bunch of purple hair. I suddenly opened the door, and she stopped playing. I looked up and saw an embarrassed Chrome. Her face was flushed and she started to grab her things.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you," I managed to say. She let a noise. She stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'll go now," She muttered and ran past me. When did she learn to play the piano? Rather, what was that song she was playing? I sighed. That girl didn't even close the piano. I fixed everything that seems out of place and then locked the door to the music room. I guess I'll hum it to Hibird.

* * *

The following day was boring like the rest of the days. I was in the reception room, killing some time. Lately, I haven't bitten any one to death. I was losing my cool. I leaned on the window rail and stretched a hand outside. One second later, Hibird was on my finger.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird called. I smiled at him.

"You've been flying around a lot, lately," I said. I ruffled his feather and tapped his beak.

"Purple! Purple!" He said. I blinked.

"What did you say?"

"Purple! Purple! Hibari! Hibari!" He called again. He flew down and I saw that purple pineapple hair surrounded by three seniors.

"Come on, little miss," One senior was saying. "Spend time with us,"

"Yeah, we could have fun," Another senior said.

"Join us, little miss," The third senior grabbed her arm. That was definitely pushing it. I grabbed my tonfa and planned to throw it at them when suddenly Chrome lashed out a trident and hit them in a flash with it's dull end. She exhaled and the trident disappeared. This was the girl I fell in love with? I smiled slyly. I'm impressed.

"How did you do that?" I asked loudly. Chrome flinched and looked up.

"What?" Her voice was barely audible but I could hear it.

"I mean, make that trident appear,"

"Oh, this," She said as the trident appeared on her hand. "It was never gone,"

"I don't get you," I admitted. A tiny smile played on her lips that made my heart jump.

"It's an illusion," She explained as she made the trident disappear again. "I made it invisible with a little illusion," I see. Now that I know, the trident looked like a hazy figure in her hand. Though not clear, I can still see it. I guess mastering illusions is one thing for the Mist Keeper.

"Hn," Was all I said. "Can you show me some illusions then?" She flinched, surprised by my request.

"Um, I-I guess I can," She muttered. She breathed and the trident appeared again. She twirled the trident and slammed it to the ground. And then, a couple of lava geysers came pouring out of the ground. Surrounding them were lotus vines. Gravity suddenly went off and I was floating along with the things around me.

"Wow," I muttered, really impressed. Chrome stopped the illusion and I was back at my place. She was panting really hard, as if it sucked the life force off her when she makes such a huge illusion. She slumped down on the ground, sweating and panting. I jumped down from the window and landed next to her.

"You," I said. "Seriously, you shouldn't exert yourself," I carried her and rushed to the Nurse's office. The nurse was quite surprised to see me carrying a girl. Seriously, what do they think of me? I laid Chrome on the bed. The nurse checked on her for any injuries or sickness.

"She's just stressed and tired," The nurse finally said. "The poor kid has a weak body," Geez, this girl. I guess she really is determined to be that midget's keeper.

"I'll go get a wet towel and you go back to class," The nurse went away. Though I wanted to stay here and look after her, people would probably think it's strange so it's best if I leave. Just when I started to walk out, she mumbled something.

"M-Mukuro-sama," Chrome mumbled longingly. My heart stopped.

* * *

_AN: So yeah, cliffhanger and all. If you have any questions just put them in the reviews. Arigato ^^_


	3. Vendicare Prisoners

_AN: I apologize for the delay. I've been quite busy. Soooooooo.. here's chapter three!_

* * *

My heart was pounding really hard when I got back to class. I couldn't think straight. Though I remained composed, I was actually trying pretty hard not to scream. Our sensei probably noticed my uneasiness, he called on me to translate a text in English into Japanese. I stood up and answered flawlessly and sat back down. Who was this Mukuro she kept calling so longingly? I gritted my teeth. She spoke his name so tenderly. Was this person so important to her? The bell rang signaling the end of school. We had a meeting later so I packed my stuff and went to the Student Council's room immediately. I'm not really interested in the herbivore's group but I'd rather wait than to be late. I opened the door and waited in a corner.

_Mukuro-sama._

I gritted my teeth. I shouldn't get bothered by this. What Chrome does and who she adores is none of my concern. Screw that. It _does_ concern me. Pain stabbed my heart for the hundredth time. I clenched my fist and took out my tonfas. I whipped them with force on the wooden table to take out my anger. I put my tonfas away and groaned. I placed my hands on the cabinets and rubbed my forehead. The door creaked open.

"Kyoya-san?" A soft voice asked. I glanced and saw Chrome approaching the broken table. She remained unfazed.

"Chrome," I croaked. "How are you?"

"Good," She said. She whipped out her trident and tapped it on the wooden table. A steam of mist surrounded the table and out came a newly fixed mahogany table.

"Hn," I muttered. It was still impressive.

"Are you all right?" She asked as she made her way to me. She was close, I could probably hug her. Wait, what am I thinking? Her hair was still kept in a style like a pineapple. She placed a hand on my forehead to check my temperature. I turned away, unable to look at her directly.

"I'm fine," I told her.

"I see," She said. We stood next to each other in silence for a couple of minutes. I glanced at her to see what she was doing. She was closing her eyes.

"Mukuro-sama," She mumbled, and smiled lovingly. I grimaced.

"Who's that?" I blurted. Crap, I'm screwed. She opened her eyes, surprised by the question. She fidgeted nervously.

"He's the most important person in my life," She explained. I couldn't bear to hear this. "I love Mukuro-sama,"

I had enough. This pain, this suffering, this yearning. All my hope shattered with those words. How could such a girl destroy me? Was it better if she didn't come back? No, that's impossible. I yearned for her existence for six years. And what did I get? None. I was someone whom she might remember or completely forgotten.

"Why?" I asked, my chest hurting. "Do you love him so much? Are you his beloved?"

Chrome flinched at this question. "I-I love Mukuro-sama, yes. He is very dear to me. I owe my life to Mukuro-sama, and I will give him everything I have. I love him,"

I'm done.

I didn't notice that I was shaking. I composed myself and sucked in air. A dry laugh came out from my mouth. I was losing it. Chrome looked at me, worried.

"I'm such an idiot," I muttered. I sighed and looked at her. She flinched at the coldness of my eyes. "Alright, then. I guess I'd better give it up," I picked up my stuff and went past her. "I was a fool for having my hopes shattered by _you_," I hissed. I shouldn't have said all that but irritation washed away my sanity. She made a noise. I gritted my teeth and walked out of the room, and out of her life.

* * *

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird chirped around me. I was outside, leaning on an old cherry blossom tree. I raised a finger as Hibird descended on it. The little yellow bird tilted his small head at me. "Are you sad? Are you sad?"

I smiled a bit and poked gently his head. "Since when have you become this nosy?"

"Nagi? Nagi?" He chirped.

"Don't mention her name, okay?" I traced Hibird's beak and he flew off my finger. He then started to sing the school anthem.

"Hey, you're a bit off in the middle part. Try singing it again, but let the pitch be a little higher,"

A voice laughed from behind. Instinctly, I took out my tonfas and prepared myself. Apparently, it was Takeshi di Pioggia, the little baseball star. With him was the Boxing Captain, Ryohei di Sereno, the yelling idiot.

"You really talk casually with it, right, Kyoya?" Takeshi grinned. Ryohei grunted in agreement.

"You two are close to the extreme," Ryohei added. I turned my back on them with a 'hmph'.

"What I do or who I'm close to is none of your concern," I said. "Tell me what you want or I'll bite you to death,"

"Well, you didn't show up at the meeting and you kinda made Hayato pissed," Takeshi told me. "Tsuna also said to hand these papers to you. Everything discussed in the meeting is there," He handed me some bunch of papers and I took it reluctantly.

"Be sure to join tomorrow, Kyoya!" Takeshi said as they started to leave. I examined the paper, looking for something interesting. It was some kind of list of people I don't know. It was labeled "Vendicare Prison: List of Prisoners". So, this was a list of criminals. There were atleast 21 of them. One prisoner was Byakuran di Falso Cielo. He was deemed unworthy to be a Keeper and tried to be a Mare Keeper, which was said to be very dangerous and never to be revived again. There were three persons, including Byakuran, called "Falso Cielo", and all deemed unworthy to be a Vongola Keeper.

As I went through the list, there were at least three persons in each Keeper title, all deemed unworthy except one. That caught my attention. It was in the Nebbia section. The name in it was Mukuro di Nebbia. He is currently a Vongola Keeper. He was taken in prison due to his overwhelming power of the Six Realms that, if attained a state powerful than the Keepers' power, could destroy a continent. It was stated in there that Chrome and Mukuro were an official Vongola Keeper. I gritted my teeth. So he's also part of the herbivore's group. I hurriedly stomped my way to that midget Tsunayoshi. I caught him in the Student Council, still doing paperwork. I slammed the paper on his desk.

He jumped as his sweat trickled down his forehead. "K-Kyoya, what's going on?"

"Tell me about this Mukuro,"

"Ah, Mukuro-san, yes," Tsuna said. "Well, he is one of us,"

"Don't put me in the same league as all of you, especialy him," I hissed as I glared at him.

"Ack," Tsuna muttered as he flinched. "W-well, what do you want to know?"

"Why is it Chrome and him your Keeper?"

The midget herbivore blinked. "Um, you see, originally it was only Mukuro. Chrome was also a candidate but Mukuro insisted that Chrome and him were to be the Nebbia Keeper and consider them as one,"

"Why so?"

"Well, you see, when Chrome was around twelve, she had an accident. Lost all her memories and her organs. Somehow, Mukuro communicated with Chrome through their thoughts and asked her if she could lend him a hand as being a Keeper. Of course, she agreed. Mukuro casted an illusion of organs that made her body function well. After that, Chrome felt indebted with Mukuro and humbly remained loyal to him,"

So, that's what Chrome meant. Mukuro saved her. Though I must be thankful for him, I only felt resentment. But something sounds off.

"I see," Was all I said. I turned away and started to leave.

"Ah, Kyoya!" Tsuna called. "We're going to the Arcobaleno's sanctuary to receive the final blessing by next week,"

"Hn," I said. "And so?"

"Well, since we are complete now, we'd inherit the Arcobaleno's Pacifier and truly become the Strongest Seven. It will be next Saturday around eight. Meet us in Namimori Airport,"

"I see," And with that, I shut the door closed.

* * *

It was saturday of the week after that. I didn't exactly plan to join them but my feet rather had a mind of their own . I wore some casual clothes since my school uniform and my coat were in the dry wash. I arrived an hour earlier since I planned to travel early without them. The idea seemed impossible since I had no idea where this "Sanctuary" is. I checked my watch once more. Can't that midget arrive earlier?

"Ara, you're early, Kyoya," A familiar voice called. I turned my head and glared at Takeshi, who was grinning his stupid grin. With him was Ryohei and that cow, Lambo.

"Yare, yare," Lambo sighed and turned to Ryohei. "Turf top, go buy me grape candies,"

"Ah? Who you calling 'Turf top', stupid cow?" Ryohei demanded. I lashed out my tonfas.

"Hey, you," I hissed. "You're noisy. I'll bite you to death,"

"Oh! A fight! I'll take you on to the extreme!" Ryohei cracked his knuckles. The nerve of this herbivore.

"Yare, yare," Lambo sighed once again. "Then, I'll leave it to you, Turf top,"

"Maa, maa,"Takeshi grinned again. "Calm down, you guys," I got irritated and flung my tonfa at Takeshi. He avoided it but my tonfa scratched him on the cheek. "Calm down, Kyoya!" I told him to be quiet and launched an uppercut at him. He dodged it again which irritated me more.

"What's going on here?" said a worried voice. We stopped and saw the midget herbivore with Chrome and Hayato.

"Do you want to join?" I asked, lifting my tonfas.

"Hieee!" Tsunayoshi cried as he shooked his head. "S-stop!" Hayato got out his bombs. So, he still carries his little toys.

"You wanna fight, huh, Kyoya?" He grinned in anticipation.

I put away my tonfas. "How boring,"

"What was that, you fighting maniac?"

"H-Hayato! Stop!"

I sighed, still feeling irritated. I glanced at Chrome as she looked at me. She opened her mouth to speak but I looked away. I just can't look at her. I feel like my heart's going to open to her again.

"Hey," I said. "Are we going or not?"

Tsunayoshi blinked and nodded quickly. "Let's!"

* * *

We were heading to Italy. In a few more hours, the plane will land in Cagliari, Sardinia, Italy. From there, we would meet a companion to guide us to the Arcobaleno's Sanctuary. I was seated at the back of everyone else, enjoying the crowdless seats next to me. I was about to doze off when a hand tapped my shoulder.

"Um, Kyoya-san,"

I peeked an eye open and saw a purple hair strand. Looking at me was Chrome, bringing a box of cookies.

"Do you want some?" She asked softly. I decided to ignore her and closed my eyes again. Uneasiness dominated my body, so I peeked and saw Chrome biting her lip, looking down. She still had the same habit when she was Nagi. I closed my eyes again and slowly took a cookie off her box.

"I'll take one," I whispered. I peeked an eye open again and saw a smiling and blushing Chrome. Shoot, she looks so cute I felt my heart go faster. I saw her get up and leave with a satisfied expression. I looked at the cookie, wondering if I should eat it.

"Are? You're not going to eat that, sempai?" asked Lambo, who was looking at me from his seat. "Chrome-sempai made that, you know,"

She made this? I saw her screw up Home Economics. Maybe she did a good job with this. I took a bite and the chocolate flavor flooded my mouth instantly. It was pretty good, very creamy. Good job.

"Ehhhh," Lambo drawled, looking disappointed. "But I wanted that cookie," He sinked back to his seat pouting. What a pig - or is it a cow? I finished the cookie, looking proud. I then closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The plane stopped after a couple of naps. We got off one by one and exited the airport. We were greeted by a running, Italian barbie. She had a blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin and what you call barbie-like figure. She waved at us, muttering some Italian. She stopped and panted, and grinned. She's crazy.

"I'm here to escort you," She breathed. "Vongola Decimo and his Keepers. Welcome to Italy!"

"Is that you, Natalia?" Takeshi asked. "You've become more... lady-like,"

The woman, Natalia, smacked his head wearing a weird grin. "Still very straightforward, aren't you, Takeshi?"

Hayato snickered. "Really? I don't see the difference in you when you were a barbarian,"

"Hayato!" Tsunayoshi called warningly.

Ryohei stared at Natalia, as if observing her. "You've got a lot of muscles,"

"And gotten fatter," Lambo commented dismissively. All of them got a kick in the shin, even the midget herbivore.

"Geez, you guys," Natalia sighed. She looked up at me. She then broke into a large grin. "Kyo-tan!" She flung her arms around me. What the hell? I took off her arms and glared at her.

"Who are you?" I asked. She pouted.

"You forgot about me? Geez, Kyo-tan. It's me, Natalia Gergorio. Remember I was your sparring partner before?"

At the back of my mind, something clicked. I rembered a small figure with curly blond hair. I remembered tiny hands holding a long staff.

"You," I said. "You're that barbarian doll,"

Natalia sighed. "And that's the first thing you recall?"

"You were impossible before,"

"I was a kid,"

"You gave me three broken ribs, and a twisted ankle,"

"But you never gave up,"

"I was infuriated by your existence,"

"And that drove you to train harder,"

I lashed out my tonfas. "This is pay back after seven years,"

Natalia blinked. "Wait, no! Hold on!" But it was too late. I was already rushing to her. I made a quick jab to her but my tonfa hit a steel object.

"Stop, Kyoya-san," Chrome said, who was holding her trident to block my attack. What was she doing?

"Move, Chrome," I said. Chrome shook her head and locked her eyes in mine. It was coated with stubborness. Damn this girl. I pulled away and sighed.

"That was close," Natalia said, feeling relieved. She patted Chrome's head. "Thank you, Nagi,"

I jerked my head up. Did she call her Nagi?

"Natalia-san, I'm Chrome," Chrome corrected. Natalia patted her head once more.

"Alright then, _Chrome_," She emphasized. "Kyo-tan, we'll continue once you're done with everything. Alright, let's go to the port!"

Everyone agreed and followed her. Chrome and I were left at the back.

"Hey," I started. Chrome looked at me questionly. "What's your relationship with that barbarian?"

"Natalia?" Chrome said. "She's Mukuro-sama's lover,"


	4. Arcobaleno Sanctuary

We arrived at the port in Cagliari. My ears were ringing on the way to the port from what Chrome said. Mukuro's lover. Does that mean she's not his lover? No, that I can't be certain. We boarded a small cruise boat enough for us. It was called Barca di Il Vongola Custode. Unnoticed, I slipped into the boat and sat at the most comfortable seat.

"Boat of the Vongola Keepers," Ryohei translated. "Isn't this fancy to the extreme?"

"This is too much," The midget shook his head. "Can't you give us a small row boat?"

"Apparently, I can't," Natalia shook her head. "Besides, Kyo-tan's making himself comfortable,"

Everyone's head turned to look at me. I ignored them and looked away.

"T-that was fast," Hayato said.

Takeshi laughed so carefree. "You sure are quick,"

"Yare, yare," Lambo sighed. I flashed them a glare. Chrome was evening smiling. I sighed. One by one, they boarded the boat. The boat rocked and almost everyone lost their balance. After that, everyone sat on their seats. I was seated as far as everyone else, but I had the best view. The boat lurched alive and set off to Arcobaleno's Sanctuary.

"Alright, then," Natalia stood up and cleared her throat. "I'll give you guys a quick history. The island we're going to is Arcobaleno's Sanctuary. This is where the original Arcobaleno received their immortality and the responsibility to protect the Trinsette: The Arcobaleno, The Vongola Keepers and the Mare Keepers,"

"This island is exclusive for the Trinsette. This is where they gather; their secret hideout. To people living here in Cagliari, this island is restricted and abandoned. No one has step foot in it except for us who knows. To the people here, the island is eerie and dangerous. Well, that's thanks to the Mist Arcobaleno and his illusions. As you can see now," Natalia pointed a finger to an island emerging. The place looked hazy and distorted. "What you see is a distorted image of the island. That's why the people who try to visit it gets lost and wounds up back to the port. However if you try to grasp the reality of the image, you'd see the island clearly," As soon as she mentioned it, my vision of the island grew clearer. The island wasn't that big, probably twice the size of Namimori town. At the middle of the island was a mountain, not too high yet not too low. There weren't any buildings visible from our spot.

"This is really a highly protected place, huh," Tsunayoshi whistled. "As expected of the Arcobaleno,"

"I don't get it. If they are so strong, why do they keep it hidden?" Ryohei asked stupidly. The idiot.

"It's exactly why they want it hidden," I said. "Keep that in that tiny head of yours,"

"What was that?" Ryohei yelled, standing up. "They could just pound their enemies to the extreme!"

I looked at him, amused by his stupidity. "If that was so easy, then they wouldn't be called the protectors of the Trinsette. They try to keep it hidden to avoid chaos,"

Ryohei grunted in agreement. "That's true," He looked at me as I continued to glare at him. Both of us narrowed our eyes and looked away.

"Maa, maa," Takeshi said. "That's enough. Look, we arrived already,"

* * *

"A-amazing," Tsunayoshi said. The island was huge. The shore stretched a mile and in front of us were gigantic trees. There were no signs of path and activity. It was like a deserted island. The heat was warm but the breeze was cool.

"This is Arcobaleno's Sanctuary," Natalia announced as we got off the boat. "The meeting place is a bit far, about a mile away so it will take us about a few hours, depending on how fast we walk. So, keep up with me and don't get lost," We started to venture to the meeting place. The forest was thick, dark, and damp. Every now and then we could here animal noises from all over the place. Every now and then the midget herbivore Tsunayoshi would fall or trip or get his face stuck in a spider's web. What a clumsy idiot. Even the yelling idiot Ryohei would get lost and appear all tattered and messed up. Lambo was even trying to eat a poisoned fruit that looked like a grape. Hayato and Natalia were ripping each others throat. And Takeshi all but laughed at everything happening in front him. I sighed. Why am I even grouped up with these bunch of idiots? I swear by the time we'd go back to Japan, I'm getting the hives.

"Kyoya-san?" Chrome called. I didn't notice she was beside me as I got lost with my thought. "Are you alright?"

I glanced at her. "Yeah, I am," I wanted to ask her about Mukuro and her but maybe I was being to nosy.

"I'm not Mukuro-sama's lover," Chrome blurted, as if reading my mind. "I'm merely a vessel to him,"

"Vessel?"

She nodded. "Yes. You'll understand soon,"

Hmm. "But you love him?"

"I do in what you call admiration or respect," She said. My chest lightened up.

"I see," Was all I said. Chrome nodded. "Do you remember anything six years ago?"

Chrome looked at me, surprised. "Six years ago? Only a blur of things,"

"Like?"

Chrome thought for a moment. "I.. I remember riding a bicycle with another person riding a bicycle next to me,"

That was what we always do during Saturdays. "Go on,"

"T-then, I remember a boy kissing my cheek,"

Holy shit. She remembered that. I curse my ten-year-old self for being so bold. I tried my best not to flush deep red. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her fidget with her face red.

"Do you remember the boy?" I asked. She bit her lip, unable to control her blushing face.

"His face was a blur," She said. "That's all I know as of now. Something tells me he's my first love,"

"Hn," Was all I could reply. How can you reply to something like that?

"A-anyway, we'd better be fast," She said quickly as she hurried to catch up with the others.

We walked for about three hours, due to the slow Tsunayoshi and the idiot Ryohei. Finally, we arrived at the meeting place. The meeting place was actually a glass mansion. It was clear and it shimmered because of the sun. It was surrounded by a large garden filled with roses and lilacs and other sorts of flowers. How such flowers survived in this forest, I have no idea. There was a child, no more than the age of fifteen, who greeted us. She had dark, teal hair. Her eyes were a soft blue and under it was a mark of a clover. She was wearing a dress fit for gardening.

"I'm glad you came, Tsunayoshi di Cielo," She said with a smile. Tsunayoshi went over and knelt before her, kissing her hand with respect.

"It's my pleasure, Yuni di Primo Cielo," Tsunayoshi said. He let go and stood up. Yuni nodded to Natalia.

"Thank you, Natalia. The CEDEF members are looking for you," She said. Natalia gasped.

"Oh, right!" Natalia smacked her head. "I had a meeting. Thanks, Yuni!" She said and went off to the other side of the forest.

"I'll show you around, Vongola Keepers," Yuni said and started to walk off. We followed her as she showed us the garden, the fountain, the pets roaming around. There was a lion cub cowering at the side. We passed by it as it pounced on Tsunayoshi.

"Gao!" It purred. Tsunayoshi laughed and scratched its head.

"Natsu! I missed you!" He said.

"Uri!" Hayato called as a small cat came rushing to him. The cat pounced on Hayato and scratched his face. "S-stop it! Uri!" I think I like the cat.

"Garyuu!" Ryohei laughed as a kangaroo lifted him up. They wrestled for a moment.

"Ah! Jiro, Kojiro!" Takeshi called as a dog and a swallow came to him.

"Mukurowl," Chrome said as she patted an owl's head. Something sharp nudged me and I turned, seeing a small porcupine. I remembered suddenly a memory of having a baby porcupine.

"Roll?" I asked it. Roll made a happy noise. I rubbed its spikes softly as Hibird landed on one of its spikes.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird said.

"Where have you been?" I asked. "This is Roll, by the way,"

"Roll! Roll!" He chirped. Roll sighed happily as it ventured out with Hibird. We continued our tour. Yuni showed us the inside of the mansion. It was very posh, very elegant. Like it came straight from an Eighteenth Century movie. It was so dazzling, everyone had to avert their eyes to avoid blindness. It was very spacious. One large living room, one large kitchen, one large dining hall, one _very_ large library, and every room is as big as two faculty rooms. Yuni showed us everything, from a painting of the Trinisette to a very clean attic. Except for a room with double doors at the center of the hall way in the third floor. There must something in there. She stopped in the second floor, where all our rooms are here.

"Please make yourself comfortable. The final blessing will be one week from now so please make yourself at home," With that, she walked away. I caught a glimpse of an orange pacifier tied in a pink ribbon on her neck. How strange.

"Well," Tsunayoshi said, clearing his throat. "All our bags are inside each one of these rooms so-" I ignored him and walked away. I heard him call my name but I brushed it off and went out to explore on my own. I decided to look for a spot good enough to train. I found a little place a few yards away from the mansion. Just as I was about to declare that this is my place, I saw a tall man with black hair tied in one braid. He wore a Chinese outfit and around his neck was a red pacifier. He was facing a large boulder. At first he didn't do anything. Then, he lifted a finger as he exhaled. He flicked a finger on the boulder. There was a resonance. The boulder cracked and exploded into bits and pieces. Impressive.

"Hey, you," I said, stepping out to the clearing. The man turned. "You're strong. I'll bite you to death," I lifted my tonfas and swung a blow at him. He dodged it, jumping in process and stepping on my head. That pissed me off. I ran to him.

"Yare, yare," He sighed. "I guess I don't have any choice," My tonfas erupted in purple flames. The man raised his eyebrows as I gave him another blow. He kept dodging it. I increased the speed of my swings and yet he keeps on dodging it. I gave him a jab, and at the last second gave him a kick. It reached him and he skittered away from me. He knelt, and wiped blood of his mouth.

"Hmm," He spit blood. "Impressive that you landed a blow on me," I ran to him again to give a final blow. He relaxed, and at a blur of motion, he touched every vital nerve in my body. My body went numb.

"What did you do?" I asked. He winked as if it was a secret. I gritted my teeth. "Let me go,"

"As long as you stop fighting me," He said. I didn't answer him.

"Oh, just let him go, Fon," Another voice sighed. It was deep and masculine.

"Sure, sure," Fon chuckled. He touched every vital nerve again and I can move.

"Wow," I muttered, impressed. I turned to look at the other man. He was had a suit on and a fedora. He had very unique side burns. On his shoulder was a chameleon. Hanging on his neck was a yellow pacifier.

"Were you watching the fight, Reborn?" Fon asked. The man, Reborn, leaned on a tree.

"You shouldn't go easy on anyone, you know," Reborn pointed out.

"But it would be a waste if this boy dies before he even receives his final blessing," Fon patted my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"He should be capable enough to defeat you. Even if he's Skull's student,"

"He doesn't even have his Vongola Gear,"

"It's kept hidden in the mansion, you know," Reborn said.

"Hey, you," I interrupted them. "You interrupted our fight. I'll bite you guys to death," I sprinted towards them. I attacked Reborn first. He took off the chameleon on his shoulder and changed it into a green, steel... stick? He blocked my tonfas with it.

"Violent, isn't he?" Reborn said, calmly. I pulled away. They looked at me questionly. I turned my back to them.

"This is getting boring," I said.

"Ah! Kyoya!" A husky voice called. Ryohei stepped into the clearing. "So, this is where you've been,"

"Hmph," I mumbled as I looked away from him.

"It's time for dinner, you know," Ryohei said. He noticed the other men and his face lit up.

"Reborn-san!" He called. Reborn smirked.

"Ryohei. You've grown," He adjusted his fedora. "You should go back. You can't miss dinner,"

"Ossu!" Ryohei said. "Let's go, Kyoya!"

I ignored him and went back on my own. Twilight tainted the sky as I reached the mansion. Ryohei was behind me and kept chattering about Reborn and whatnot. As I entered, I saw Chrome in another change of clothes. She wore a dress that looked so cute on her. It brought out the femininity and youth on her. Her usual pineapple hair changed. She let her hair down.

"Ah, Kyoya-san. Ryohei-san," She said. She pointed to the hall way to the right. "Dinner is there,"

"A-ah, t-thanks," Ryohei stuttered. The yelling idiot was blushing his ass off. I poked him to move as I glared at him. He seems reluctant to move but he walked away. I made my way to Chrome, who seems surprised.

"You look lovely," I whispered. She blinked. She turned her back so I couldn't see her face. I was covered in dirt and sweat so I didn't touch her. Instead, I leaned to her and kissed her head. She froze. She turned but I was already walking back to my room.

* * *

_AN: And there you have it! Chapter four. Thanks for everyone who sent their reviews and keep them coming! I'm still working on Chapter five so it would be a while (probably weeks) to publish it. Thanks again!_


	5. He's back

AN: I know I lied about posting the fifth chapter weeks later. But here it is! I'll be posting a sidestory to this one (not related to UTBS but the characters are the same). So, anyway... I THINK that the sixth chapter will be posted after a few weeks. It's June and I'll be pretty busy with stuff. Just wait for it, and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

I took a shower to wash off all the sweat and the dirt. Images of what happened a while ago replayed in my mind. Why did I do that? The thought of it made me embarrassed. I turned off the shower and wrapped myself with the towel. After I dried myself, I changed into jeans and a white plain polo. I buttoned it, leaving the top unbuttoned. I dried my hair and went down to the dining hall. As I reached the place, everyone was chattering with other people. I saw Chrome and asked her who were they.

"The Arcobaleno," She explained. I saw pacifiers hanging on their necks. There were at least three of them.

"Reborn-san! Fon-san!" Yuni called. We turned and saw Reborn entering with Fon.

"Sorry we're late," Fon apologized.

"We got caught up with a little... issue," Reborn fixed his fedora, eyeing me. The way he stopped my blow earned him a little respect from me. I nodded at him, smirking. He smugged and greeted everyone in the room. A small agreement passed between us through those gestures. _Let's fight soon_.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn called. Tsunayoshi flinched, looking exasperated.

"R-Reborn! I told you not to call me that," He said. Reborn flicked his forehead and the herbivore skidded to the floor.

"Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

Chrome ran to the midget. "Boss, are you okay?" She helped him up. What a lucky herbivore. Tsunayoshi rubbed his forehead. He nodded.

"That hurt, Reborn!" He whined. Reborn sighed.

"There's still a long way for you to go, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn sighed.

"Where's Lal, kora?" A man asked. He was tall, blonde, and fit. He wore army clothes and camoflauge bandanna. He had a blue pacifier hung around his neck. When he asked, everyone looked at him slyly. The man fidgeted and flushed deep red. "It's nothing, kora! I just want to know where she is!"

"Looking for me, Collonello?" A woman entered from the door way. She had black hair and a very mature figure. Her face had a scar, red and jagged. She also wore army clothes that matched Collonello's. She must Lal. Hung on her neck is a pacifier, chained and locked.

"I had to check up on Zamza," She explained.

"Yare, yare," A hooded figure drawled. I couldn't see his entire face. I could see only his mouth and cheeks, which were tattoed in inverted triangles. He was cloaked and hooded in black. On his neck was an indigo pacifier. "I forgot to check on Fantasma," Come to think if it, where are Hibird and Roll?

"By this time of the day, they should already be sleeping, Viper," A man said. He had spiky hair and wore glasses. His face was smugged, boastful and confident. He wore a lab coat and was tapping in his laptop on the corner. He had a green pacifier.

"Verde-san, we're here for dinner. Please continue your work later," Yuni said gently. Verde sighed and closed his laptop.

"Let's eat now, shall we?" Reborn said.

"I'm starving, kora," Collonello rubbed his hand. Lal sat on her chair along with everyone else. I sat next to Chrome, who was enjoying the scene.

"Um, excuse me," Tsunayoshi spoke up. Everyone looked at him. "Skull-san is missing," Everyone paused for a moment and went back to what they were doing.

"T-they're ignoring his existence," Tsunayoshi muttered, dumbfounded.

"Oi, why are you eating without me?" A voice yelled. The door bursted open and out came a man that looks like a clown. He had spiky purple hair. His eyes were lined with purple eyeliner and his face were covered in scratches. His lips were pierced. On his neck was a purple pacifier.

"Oi, Reborn!" He said marched off to Reborn. "Why didn't you call me for dinner?"

"Sit as far away as me. You're making the food taste bad," Reborn insulted. "And you're making your student look bad," The man turned to look at me. I looked away, ignoring his existence, too.

Fon sighed. "Yare, yare," He said. "Everyone is so unwelcome. Skull, sit next to me,"

Skull lift his chin and sat next Fon. Everyone went back to their food. We had so many delicacies that in no time we're full.

"Kyoya-san?" Chrome said. I had just finished my supper. "Do you want some dessert?" I nodded as she handed me a circular pie, filled with cream and strawberries on the top.

"Thank you," I said. She gave me one of her rare smiles and ate her share of pie. I took a bite of the pie. It was creamy and soft. The strawberries were juicy and sweet. "Delicious,"

"Ah!" Chrome grabbed a table napkin and wiped the side of my cheek. I blinked, surprised by her actions. "You got cream,"

"Well, isn't Vongola Decimo's Cloud and Mist Keepers sweet?" Verde commented. Everyone snickered and Chrome put away the table napkin hastily. I glared at the man who destroyed our moment. Yuni stood up, clearing her throat.

"I thank you, Vongola Decimo and Keepers, for being here. I give you the best of luck in receiving the final blessing. For the mean time, I want all of you to stay and make yourself ready," Yuni ended her speech. Impressive little girl. We enjoyed the feast. It lasted for hours. After that, everyone was drunk or full. I didn't take any liquor since I had low-tolerance. Everyone went to bed except for some people. Chrome was still awake and decided to visit her pet. As she was going to where the animals were staying, I called her name.

"It's late," I said. I walked towards her.

"It will be for a while," She reasoned out.

"I'll go with you," I blurted. She paused for a moment then nodded. I followed her. The animals were sleeping soundly. I saw Roll with Hibird sleeping next to each other. It was a peaceful scene. Chrome was handing bird pellets to her pet owl.

"Thank you, Kyoya-san," She said.

"For?"

"For coming with me,"

We stood next to each other looking at the moon. The breeze wasn't too cold so I wasn't worried if she was cold.

"Hey, say something," I said, nudging her.

"Eh?" She said. "Like what?"

"Maybe about that barbarian doll,"

"Natalia?" She asked. "What about her?"

"Anything,"

Chrome stared at me. "Well, she's Boss's External Adviser. Number Two. She's the head of CEDEF. She also holds the eight flame,"

"Eight?"

Chrome nodded. "The Flame of Night. It's a mystery. No one knows what it is except for the holder and the original Night Arcobaleno, Bermuda von Veckenschtein,"

"Hn,"

"All I know is that and she's Mukuro-sama's lover," Her voice wavered at the last bit.

"Does it hurt you?"

Chrome looked at me, questionly. "What?"

"About her and Mukuro,"

Chrome paused for a moment. She nodded slightly. "A bit. But if Mukuro-sama is happy then I am, too,"

"You have me," I muttered under my breath. She stared at me.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing,"

Chrome still stared at me. This is time, in disbelief. I decided not to look at her directly.

"I don't believe you. I thought I heard you say me that I have-"

"Chrome! Kyoya! He's back! Natalia exclaimed, cutting Chrome off. People these days sure love interrupting us.

Chrome stepped forward. "Who?"

Natalia stopped in front of her, panting. Her eyes were twinkling like never before. "He's back. Mukuro,"


	6. Sidestory: HibariChrome

_AN: So here's the side story I made! It's really far off the original story and the characters here are OOC. I did try to make them sweet and lovable but oh, well. _

* * *

**Meat bun**

People always thought that I'm cold and heartless. Just because I haven't fallen in love yet. It's just that it never happens to me. There was never a girl who'd make my heart race. It never came to my mind that I'd fall for someone soon.

"See you tomorrow, Hibari-san!" One girl said as she and her friends giggled. I gave them one of my classic smiles.

"See you," I said. They screamed softly and ran away happily. This was common for me. Girls crowding me, screaming their heads off and if I try to push them away, they'd find it fiesty and dreamy. Truth is, I'm cruel. I'm cold and heartless. I don't mind breaking their hearts. I thought that it was their fault. I changed my shoes into outdoor shoes and set off home. I had to pass by a meat bun store which I'd always buy as an afternoon snack and a play ground where kids get filthy and never care. Around this time of the day, there wouldn't be anyone. As I passed by the play ground, I saw a hunched figure. It was sobbing. I decided to ignore it when it stopped. It was actually a girl. She had dark hair, almost indigo, and purple eyes. She wore our school's uniform. I haven't seen her in school so maybe she's a transferee. Her eyes were swollen and she looked kinda frail. She noticed me staring at her. She gasped and wiped every tear away as she picked up her stuff.

"Hey, wait!" I called. She froze as I went to her. She was really cute despite her swollen eyes. "Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Here," I handed her my meat bun. "Eat," She blinked.

"Eh?" She said softly. I waved my hand as if to say, _this is for you, dammit_. She slowly clasped the meat bun. It was still hot but not too hot to hold. She took a bite, and her face lit up. "D-delicious," She looked at me and smiled. "Thank you," And with that, she ran away.

"No problem," I mumbled. Truth be told, she looked beautiful when she smiled.

* * *

"Oi, Hibari!" Sasagawa Ryohei called. He was the only guy I was close to. "Did you hear?"

I looked up from my book I was busy studying. "What?"

"Put the damned to the extreme book away and listen," Ryohei snatched away my book. I glared at him. He waved my glare away and continued his news. "So, anyway, we have a new student in our batch. It's a girl,"

Could it be her?

"She's in Class 2-B and everyone said she's cute. Come on, let's see her face!"

Before I could protest, the imbecile already dragged me off to her room. It was filled with students from all over the school. Ryohei managed to get us in front.

"There, with the indigo hair," He pointed. I looked and saw it was the girl from yesterday. And talking to her was Rokudo Mukuro, looking so enthustiac. That ticked me off.

"She is cute," Ryohei grunted. The girl was fidgeting from the stares, looking at us once in a while. She noticed me once again and stood up from her seat. She picked up something from her bag and came to me.

"Um, thank you for yesterday," She said. She handed over an object that was covered in a cloth. It smelled like meat bun. "This is payback,"

I shook my head. "No, no. It's fine,"

She looked into my eyes, determined. "I insist,"

"Fine," I grabbed the food. A tiny smile formed on her lips. However, it was nothing like her smile yesterday. It was sad. I frowned. Something's wrong. She turned and walked back inside her classroom.

* * *

I escaped from Ryohei's hands, who seems to plan on inviting me on another boxing fight in his club. I stalked off to the library. Thankfully, it was very quiet and there were only a few around. I went to the last section of the library. This was unlikely to be popular since it was books about law and discipline. And I do enjoy those books. Surprisingly, the girl was there. We meet in such odd places.

"You there," I called. She turned and almost dropped her book. "I don't know your name,"

"Nagi," She said softly. "Saotomi Nagi,"

"Hibari Kyoya," I introduced myself.

She nodded and went back to finding her book. I searched for a book to read, too.

"Why were you crying yesterday?" I asked bluntly. She flinched.

"I had a problem," Obviously.

"Hn,"

She hastened her search. Unfortunately, it wasn't effective.

"Do you like the meat bun I gave you?" I asked. She flinched again as she nodded. "Later after school, I'll treat you again,"

She turned to look at me. "Really?" I went over her. My movement must have surprised her since she backed away to the shelf. We were now face to face. I lifted my hand and... took out a book from the shelf over her head.

"Really," I said, patting the book on her head. I turned to walk away. "See you after school,"

* * *

After school, we went immediately went to the meat bun shop. I ordered two and gave one steaming bun to her. The owner nudged me.

"Finally found a girl, huh, Hibari?" He teased. I almost choked on my food.

"What? No. She's a friend," I corrected.

"Lucky you. She's a beauty," He sighes dreamily. I slapped his head.

"Go get a wife," I said.

"I'll take your friend, then," He said. I punched his arm. "Ow!"

"Find someone your own age, old man,"

"Well, aren't you protective on this one? Finally falling?"

Am I really falling? I don't think there's any significant change. "I don't know,"

"Here's my advice: you'd better make a move or else she'll fly far away from you,"

I smirked. "Before you give me love advices, go get a wife,"

The owner laughed and went back to work. I scooted next to Nagi, who was happily eating her bun.

"Enjoying it?" I asked. She nodded. There was thump in my chest. She finished the meat bun with a smile. Another thump.

"Hibari-san," She called. I blinked, unexpecting her calling my name. The thump in my chest went faster.

"Nagi," I replied. Her cheeks became red and she became nervous.

"Let's do this again, okay?" She said. I nodded.

"Always,"

* * *

That was the start of our friendship which eventually became love to me. Everyday we'd eat our meat bun and just hang out. It was happy and warm. During the spring to where we'll advance a year, I asked her to come with me to the play ground. Cherry blossoms tainted the area, making it look beautiful.

"Wow," I muttered. Beside me, Nagi was swinging.

"Beautiful,"

I nodded. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me. I hugged her suddenly.

"H-Hibari?" She asked.

"Don't move," I told her. She obeyed and we enjoyed the sky silently. After a long time, I spoke. "I love you, did you know that?"

She pulled away, surprised. "Seriously?"

"Yep. Truth be told, you're the first girl I've fallen for,"

She looked at me. Our faces were close. "And you're the first guy who made me fall with a meat bun,"

"You enjoyed it,"

"It was tasty,"

"No, it was because of me,"

She rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak up but I silenced her with a kiss. She kissed me back. After a long period, we pulled away.

"Really now," She mumbled, her face flushed.

"Hey, you never told me why you were crying when we first met ,"

Nagi thought for a moment. "It was because Old Man Criceto died,"

"Criceto... Hamster?"

She nodded. I snorted and rested my forehead on hers. "You made me worry for a hamster?"

"He was precious!" She protested. I chuckled and kissed her again.

The sky was tainted with cherry blossoms. Under it was us and the start of our never-ending love. How one small meat bun made all this happen is truly the most strange yet magnificent event in my life. During this spring was the birth of our destiny. It was the day where our red strings of fate connected and stayed firm.

END


	7. Surprise!

_AN: Aaaaand, Viola! Chapter six is out! Sorry for the delay. This chapter will sure be surprising (I think)!_

* * *

The moment when Natalia told Chrome about the news, she immediately sprinted back inside the mansion. There was a new gleam in her face that I haven't seen before. I followed her hesitantly. The living room was bustling with people. There was someone at the middle, sitting.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome called. Everyone parted for Chrome and Natalia. Sitting at the middle was a man with indigo hair styled in a pineapple like Chrome. His eyes were strange. One was red, one was not. He was wearing a leather jacket and leather pants. He turned and smiled slyly at Chrome and Natalia.

"Mi amore, Natalia," He said. "My cute Chrome,"

Chrome was on the verge of tears. She looked so happy, so sincere that it pained me. Pained me because she never showed such face to me. I slumped behind the crowd. They hugged and regarded each other

"Oya, oya," Mukuro shook his head. "Natalia, have you been fighting again?"

Natalia crossed her arms. "I had to, you know. Hayato's been itching to fight me,"

"Oi, listen here," Hayato said. "You're the one pissing me off,"

Natalia rolled her eyes and ignored Hayato.

"Kufufu," Mukuro smiled slyly as he turned to Chrome. "We haven't talked to each other since you went to Japan, Chrome?"

She shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry, Mukuro-sama. It's been busy,"

"Oya, oya. Is Tsunayoshi di Cielo giving you a hard time?" He flashed a glare at the midget herbivore. Tsunayoshi flinched.

"No! I haven't! I mean, I'll never!" He said as he flailed his arms around.

"Good," Mukuro pulled Natalia into his arms and patted Chrome on her head. How Chrome isn't bothered by this is surprising.

"Well, Tsuna," Reborn spoke. "All your Keepers are here,"

"All?" Mukuro said. "The Cloud Keeper is finally found?"

"Yep," Yamamoto grinned. "He's over there," He pointed a finger at me and everyone looked. I looked away, hating the attention.

"If it isn't Kyoya," Mukuro smirked. "Have you forgotten about me?"

"Obviously, I have," I replied.

"Kufufu," He smiled again his sly smile. "A miracle for you to join when you never liked to be in a crowd,"

"I have no intention in joining this crowd," I said. "I only want to bite you and the midget herbivore, Tsunayoshi, to death,"

"Ehhhh?" Tsunayoshi cried out. "What the heck is up with that?"

"Hey, bastard!" Hayato called. "What the hell were you spouting?"

"Oya, oya," Mukuro said. "So you do remember me,"

"I only remember your disgusting guts to make me want to bite you,"

"Oh, really?" Mukuro twitched. He grabbed Chrome's trident as he made his way to me. "Then, let's fight,"

I smiled mischeviously. I lashed out my tonfas and prepared to fight. "That's better,"

"Hieeeee!" Tsunayoshi cried. "S-Stop!"

"Oi, stop it, kora!" Collonello yelled.

Reborn sighed. "You couldn't even stop your Keepers from fighting, Dame-Tsuna,"

"Mukuro!" Natalia called. "Stop it! You, too, Kyo-tan!"

Mukuro was almost there when a purple hair stood infront of me. Mukuro stopped abruptly, surprised.

"Oya, oya," He said. "What is this, Chrome?"

Chrome shook her head. "Don't fight Kyoya-san, Mukuro-sama. Please," She pleaded sincerely.

"I don't want to hurt you, Chrome, so please move," Mukuro said.

"Chrome, move," I poked her back. She turned to me, eyes filled with stubbornness.

"No," She said firmly. Everyone flinched.

"S-Scary," Tsunayoshi muttered.

"Kufufu," Mukuro sighed."Alright then, Chrome," He turned away and walked back to Natalia. Chrome sighed in relief.

"What was that for, Chrome?" I asked as I lashed away my tonfas.

"I don't want you to fight Mukuro-sama," She said. I sighed and patted her head.

"Kyoya," A deep voice I've been dreading to hear called. Everyone turned and I saw my father standing, all stiff and firm. He was wearing his glasses and a business suit.

"Father," I hissed.

"F-Father?" Everyone exclaimed. I shot them a glare.

"Yes, this is Kyoya di Nuvola's father, Hibari Suguru," Yuni explained. "He is one of our trusted families. He is also the one who released Mukuro di Nebbia from Vendicare," Mukuro smirked.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I was with Mukuro-san," He said simply.

"Then, go home,"

"Before I do that," He said. "I'd like you to meet someone and announce a news to your new... _Famiglia_,"He obviously had something else to say.

"Do it, then,"

Father cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose this is none of a big deal but our families will be forever joined. I'd like all of you to meet the daughter of the co-president in our company, Caprifoglio Yuki,"

Behind father was a girl the same height as Chrome. Her hair was long, wavy and auburn; eyes milky brown. She was graceful in her movement.

"And the fiancée of my son, Kyoya di Nuvola,"

What? What did my blasted father say?

"Fian...cée?" Chrome asked slowly. Everyone else was dumbfounded.

"I refuse," I said firmly.

"That was fast," Tsunayoshi said, still shocked.

Father sighed. "You cannot refuse, Kyoya. It's final,"

"No," I refused firmly. I can't be engaged by someone I hardly ever know. Beside me, Chrome was speechless.

"I can't take that," Father said. "Caprifoglio Yuki will be living in this mansion until you two are married," He turned to walk away. "I'll be leaving now," And he was gone. The girl bowed.

"Please take care of me," She said, her voice soft and light.

Reborn threw a rock at Tsunayoshi, snapping him back to attention. He blinked, and nodded.

"S-sure, sure! Yes!" He said. Yuni took the girl's arm and led her to where the rooms are.

"Now, I think Dame-Tsuna and his Keepers have something to discuss," Reborn said and all the Arcobaleno dispersed, along with Natalia.

"R-Right so," Tsunayoshi cleared his throat. "About Kyoya's fiancée..."

"I absolutely refuse," I said firmly.

"But you can't, Kyoya," Ryohei shook his head. Lambo yawned, uninterested.

"Then, just marry her," Takeshi replied.

"You baseball idiot!" Hayato said. "If that was simple, he wouldn't go refusing his father,"

"But what does that have to do with us?" Lambo asked, almost asleep.

"Kufufu," Mukuro smiled. "Apparently, if Kyoya marries the girl, the company's power will be known worldwide through the influence of the Vongola,"

"So, it's for business purposes," Tsunayoshi said.

"I absolutely will not marry that girl," I shook my head. Chrome was silent, still shell-shocked. I gritted my teeth. Why did that bastard announce it in front of Chrome? Then, she finally spoke up.

"Marry her, Kyoya-san. You can't do anything anymore,"

That hurts. It was like a truck was rolling against me then decided to jump on me again and again.

"No, I will not," I shook my head. Her eyes were emotionless.

"You'll hurt the girl if you won't," But it will hurt me. Or maybe you.

"No,"

"But you will soon," She said as she turned to walk back her room.

"Oya, oya," Mukuro clicked his tongue. "You just made my Chrome sad,"

I gritted my teeth as I clenched my tonfas.

"Arre? Is something going on between Kyoya and Chrome?" Takeshi asked bluntly.

"Actually, Kyoya-" I glared at Mukuro to stop. He smirked. I turned away from them and went back to where our rooms are.

I wandered back and forth outside the rooms. I had no idea where Chrome is. A door creaked open and I saw the girl coming out of her room.

"Kyoya-san," She called. "What are you doing?"

I ignored her and kept wandering back and forth. She sighed and leaned on the wall.

"I didn't want this engagement," She said suddenly.

"Good,"

"Are you looking for the Mist Keeper? The girl?" She asked. I ignored her. I tapped my foot, now impatient. "Well, if you are, that's her door," She pointed to the door a few paces from where I was standing. I marched off to Chrome's door as the girl went back inside her room. I knocked at Chrome's door. Did it hurt her? Did the news shocked her? But does that mean she has feelings for me? I have no idea what's going on now. Does she remember me? Her eyes were emotionless, as if the news sucked away her humanity. The door opened, revealing Chrome in her pajamas.

"K-Kyoya-san," She whispered. She was wearing pajamas. "What are you doing here?"

"You suddenly left," I said. "Are you okay?"

She flinched. Her eyes weren't looking at me. "A-Actually, I left the room when your father came in,"

"What?"

She fidgeted. "Mukuro-sama asked me to leave. Maybe what you saw was an illusion,"

"Mukuro...? What? You weren't there when my father announced the news?"

She shook her head. "Mukuro-sama made me leave and so I did. Why?"

I slammed my head on the hall, clenching my fist. "That damn Mukuro...!" I stormed my way to Mukuro's room with Chrome behind me. The door swung open, anticipating me. The damn bastard feigned ignorance.

"Oya, oya," He said. "Kyoya, my cute Chrome. What brings you here?"

I lashed out my tonfas. "You damn bastard. I'll bite you to death,"

"Oya, oya," He held up a hand. "Why is that so?"

"Hmph," I ignored his as I made a swift jab at him. He blocked it with his trident. "You damn bastard. Toying with me and acting as if you've done nothing. I'll bite off every bit of you,"

"Kufufu," Mukuro smirked. "But you can't do anything about it. You're engaged to another girl,"

"Engaged?" Chrome asked. I gritted my teeth.

"That has nothing to do with you," I said.

"Oya, Chrome has every right to know, skylark-kun," Mukuro chimed.

I glared at him with pure hate. "You be quiet,"

"Kyoya-san?" Chrome called. "You... You're engaged?"

I ignored her, but Mukuro answered it for her. "Yes, my cute Chrome. That was the news his father announced. Surprising, isn't it?"

I hissed him to stop. Chrome blinked, but remained unfazed. "Eh," She muttered. "Congratulations, Kyoya-san,"

I stared at her, baffled by her reply. "What?"

She bit her lip and tried to remain expressionless. "That's good, right?"

I stared at her still. Though she may be wishing me the best, I saw a quick hint of hurt in her purple eyes. Was it my imagination or was it really there?

Mukuro chuckled. "This is turning into something interesting,"

In a flash, my tonfa was at Mukuro's throat. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Leave, or I'll decapitate you," I hissed.

"Kufufu," Mukuro snickered. "Well, I don't want to hurt Chrome if you remove my head so..." He vanished in thin air and appeared next to Chrome. The damn bastard was an illusion right from the start. "Be careful, my cute Chrome," And hr vanished once again, leaving me and Chrome alone.

"U-Um," She muttered, daring not to look at me.

"It was never my idea nor did I agree on it," I said firmly.

"I see," She said. "Then, um, I hope everything goes well," She smiled, half forced. I pushed her to a wall, slamming my hand on it. She flinched in surprise.

"Hope?" I hissed. "You hope?"

She winced at the bitterness of my voice. She didn't reply, so I went on.

"Hope for what? That me and that girl lives happily ever after? And you won't be bothered by at least a little?"

"But what else can you do other than marrying her?" She replied. "What else can I do other than wishing you the best?"

I gritted my teeth. "How can you be so blind? Wasn't it obvious that I loved you?"

She blinked. Heat rushed to her face in a flash. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again.

"I knew that you were the boy I met when I was ten," She finally said. "I... I just... I don't know what are my feelings for you,"

I sighed in exasperation. The pain was almost comforting, as if I already got used to it. I stood up straight and rubbed my temples.

"Good night," I told her. As I was about to go back to my room, she called me back.

"Kyoya-san," She whispered. "Though I may not know what exactly they are, deep down somehow, I know that I loved you before. Maybe even now. But..." She paused. "I can't fall in love unrequitedly with someone engaged. I can't fall in love with you,"

Without looking at her, I replied. "You say you can't but you will unconditionally. I'll make you fall,"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: IM SO SOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYY! I've been so busy I haven't had anytime to write this chapter. But here it is!

* * *

I woke up with a groan. I felt tired from the events yesterday. My back ached as I turned to face the window. It was already morning, looking how the sun shone brightly from the glass window. The curtains were flowing with the breeze. My head jerked in alert. It wasn't open when I fell asleep. I started to grab my tonfas when the door from the bathroom closed.

"Oh, good morning, Kyoya-san," The girl greeted as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"You," I hissed. "What are you doing here?"

She laid in front of me some fresh clothes and a towel. "Well, I thought I'd prepare your bath, seeing how tired you are,"

"You're invading privacy and disrupting my peace," I narrowed my eyes.

"I am your fiancée," She pointed out.

I looked away, snobbily. "I never agreed to that and I can manage myself,"

"I have to at least act like one," She crossed the room to fix the arrangement of the flowers on a desk near my bed.

"Hey, you," I said. "Get out,"

She turned to look at me, annoyed. "I have a _name_," She said. "It's Yuki and you could start calling me that,"

"Listen, _Yuki_," I said. I got up and stood in front of her. "You will not be my fiancée nor will I be yours,"

She crossed her arms haughtily. "You don't have the power to do that. It's all been as planned by both of our fathers,"

"I still will not acknowledge you as my fiancée,"

"Fine," She shrugged. "Whatever you say will never break this engagement,"

I sighed as I sat back down on my bed. "I thought you didn't agree to this?"

"I don't," She said. "But what else can I do other than following my father's wishes?"

"Hmph," I muttered. "Coward,"

She flushed deep red. "I am not! I'm merely making a wise decision,"

"Wise, yet unhappy decision," I corrected her. She looked away, sighing.

"Then, what will you do?" She asked. I picked up my towel and made my way to the bathroom door.

"I'd simply bite my father to death," I smirked as I went inside.

The bath was refreshing and soothing. It cleared my mind and relaxed my body. After that, I changed into the clothes she prepared. I sighed. A knock came from the door and I opened it, revealing a servant carrying a tray with breakfast on it. I let her in and she put it on the table and left without a word. The meal was delicious. Pancakes with blueberries, crab omelette, bagels, cheese, and orange juice. I finished it in no time. I must be starving. I decided to get out and find someone to bite with. As I opened the door, the midget herbivore was passing by. He noticed me and striked a conversation.

"Kyoya-san, are you going to see Skull-san?" He asked. "Everyone's meeting their respective Arcobaleno,"

"Hmm," Was all I replied.

"S-so, um, I'll go ahead," He said quickly and walked away fast. I went downstairs and saw almost everyone chattering, along with the Arcobaleno. I ignored them and went out of the mansion. Hibird was still playing with Roll, who was chasing Tsunayoshi's pet. I decided to head to the clearing when a man in a helmet appeared hanging in a tree.

"Oi, oi," He whistled at me. "You! You're Kyoya di Nuvola, right?" I glared at him. He flinched but regained his composure at once. He removed his helmet and wiped his forehead. It was the clown man. Funny how he can still move while hanging upside down.

"H-help me at once!" He ordered nervously. "As your mentor, I order you to help me!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. The nerve. I lashed out my tonfas and flung it to him, knocking him to ground. I picked up the tonfa and casually walked to him. The clown man was rubbing of dirt of his clothes.

"Hey, you," I called. "Are you strong?" He blinked and stood up. He cleared his throat and puffed his chest.

"Of course I am!" He said, haughtily. "I am the great Skull-sama! The battle strategist of the Calcassa Famiglia!"

"Hmm," I mused. I smiled playfully and lifted my tonfas. "Then, I'll bite you to death,"

He blinked in surprised. He flailed his arms around. "Wait! W-w-wait!"

But it was too late. In a split second, I was already rushing to him. I covered my tonfas in flames and made a swift jab. The attack landed and he was flying 50 yards away from me. Tch, how boring. I turned my back on him very sure that he fainted when I heard a groan. I looked back and saw the clown man sitting up and rubbing the side of his face. It wasn't swollen nor broken. It was only a bruise. Interesting. I was about to give him another blow when he raised a hand.

"W-wait, Kyoya!" The clown man protested. "I'm going to show you your Vongola Gear. Just calm down and bring your pet porcupine as soon as possible,"

I regained my composure. He sighed in relief. He continued. "I'll meet you at the base of the mountain. So... Later!" And with that, he escaped. I looked at where this mountain he's talking about. It was a few miles from here but I could probably make it in two-hours top. I had a sudden interest about this Gear he's talking about. I turned around and went back to the mansion.

I found Roll with Hibird playing sleeping at a tree. I smiled at the sight as I knelt infront of them.

"Hey, you two," I whispered. They woke up groggily. Roll rubbed his nose on my hand as Hibird flew around us. "We're going somewhere for a while," I stood up and turned to walk when I saw Chrome passing by. She looked at me and gasped as her cheeks flushed.

"G-Good morning, Kyoya-san," She greeted. She was dressed in a casual way. A simple lacy skirt and a loose indigo shirt. She was carrying her trident and her owl was on her shoulder.

"Chrome," I said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Mukuro-sama and Viper-san at a swamp near the forest," She answered softly. I felt relief that there's nothing awkward between us.

"I'll go with you," I offered. She blinked.

"Eh? But Viper-san told me to come alone,"

"I won't be joining you," I can't stand a minute with that bastard Mukuro without trying to kill him. "I'm off to see the clown man,"

"Clown man?" She asked.

"The man with the helmet," I told her. She pursed her lips, trying very much to remember.

"Oh, you mean Skull-san," She said. I nodded. I went to her with Roll following me and Hibird gone off somewhere. Chrome flinched at the unexpected movement but didn't move.

"Let's go then, shall we?" I asked. She nodded slowly. We started to walk to the forest. The mountain was straight ahead but the swamp was in another way. We were quiet through the walk. The only thing I could hear was my one heart beating.

"U-um," Chrome whispered finally. "A-about last night,"

"What about it?" I asked casually.

"A-about what I said... and what you said... well, um, I... well..."

"When I told you that I love you?" I asked. She flushed deep red immediately. She nodded hesitantly. "What, you don't believe it?"

She clutched her trident tightly. "It's j-just that you're e-engaged,"

"So what if I am?" I asked stubbornly.

"It's just that it's forbidden to like someone else when you're engaged," She explained.

"So?"

She pursed her lips in annoyance. "You will marry Yuki-san soon. You can't like me,"

I grabbed her arm and pushed her to a tree. It's like last night all over again. I lifted her chin to let her look at me. "Well, don't you find forbidden love romantic? And who said anything about liking you?" I released her and walked away from the tree.

"So you don't like me?" Chrome asked quietly, looking a bit relieved.

"There's the way to the swamp," I pointed at a path to the left. She turned to look at it.

"I'll go ahead now," I told her. She nodded hesistantly and started to walk again. "Chrome,"

She froze and looked at me. "Yes?"

I smiled mischeviously. "I never said anything about liking you. I simply told you that I love you,"

I left Chrome after I bid her good bye. Roll was still following me amazingly. I thought for sure he'd get lost. I reached the base of the mountain and saw the clown man walking around uneasily. He noticed me coming to the base and sighed in relief.

"Good! Now, come on. We have a mountain to climb," He gestured me to hurry.

"Hmph," I muttered. I picked up Roll and passed by the clown man. "I'm climbing alone," I launched myself in mid-air and leaped on whatever I find to leap on. Behind me was the clown man calling for me to wait. I landed on a little path with a cave. Low clouds were surrounding the area. Finally, the clown man caught up with me. He hoisted himself up and panted. "Clouds," I muttered.

The clown man stood up wobbily. "Yes. This is your attribute. Cloud or Nuvola,"

"And? Where's this Gear you're talking about?" I demanded.

"In the cave," He pointed a finger to the cave. "Your Vongola Gear is inside that cave. Just like outside, it would be surrounded with clouds. Do you know why?" I ignored him and started to walk inside the cave.

"H-hey!" He called. He ran to me. "Listen to me! Your Vongola Gear depends on you and your pet. If you have the resolve to handle your Gear, it would become your weapon. Your pet will also become your ally," He chattered on. I walked inside the cave. The cave was filled with moss and vines. There were low clouds everywhere. At the center was a clear pond with water lilies all over. A stone path connected to the middle of the pond which were low clouds cushioning something that looked like a purple chunk of rock. It gleamed. I leaped on the stone path until I reached the middle. I placed Roll beside me. I picked up the purple chunk of rock and examined it. I suddenly remembered the bastard Mukuro and irritaion washed over me. The purple rock shone and Roll was floating beside it. His eyes turned purple and changed shape. He was also shining with the rock. Finally, they merged together and emitted a light towards the sky. The light died down and the rock was gone along with Roll. Instead, I was wearing a trench coat with my disciplinary badge. On my wrists were bracelets and a new clad of black tonfas. My shoes shone as if it were a blade.

"Bracelet of the Clouds Version X," I whispered. "And Roll Version X Cambio Forma,"

Behind me, the clown man clapped. I turned to look at him, coldly. "A-amazing, Kyoya. That is your Vongola Gear," I ignored his tattle. I stopped the Vongola Gear and I was in my old clothes. On my wrist was a bracelet but different when I was in my Vongola Gear. It had spikes on the side and Roll was on top of a purple jewel with words engraved on it. It had a chain connecting around my arm. I ignored the clown man. I went out of the cave and leaped off the mountain and off to the forest. I walked back to the mansion and found the midget herbivore with his group. Chrome was nowhere to be found. They noticed me walking to the mansion.

"Hey, Kyoya!" Ryohei called. "Got yourself a Vongola Gear?"

I ignored him but he continued. "I received mine at a cave where the sun shone strongly. How about you guys?"

Takeshi laughed. "I got mine in a cave, too. It was just near a waterfall. Funny how it was raining real hard in the cave,"

"Mine was all windy and stormy," Hayato said. "Tornadoes in a cave. Great,"

Lambo yawned dismissively. "Cave. Filled with lightnings. Electric currents everywhere,"

"How come everybody got their Gears in a cave?" The midget herbivore asked. "You too, Kyoya-san?" I looked away. I needn't to say yes. "I got my Vongola Gear at the top of a mountain. It wasn't in a cave. It was just laid there,"

"Well, you are the Sky Vongola Keeper, Tsuna," Takeshi grinned.

"Oya, oya. Are we missing something?" That annoying voice asked. It was the bastard Mukuro and Chrome, just getting out of the forest.

"Hey, Mukuro," Ryohei called. "Where'd you get your Gear?"

"Oya, oya. Curious, aren't we?" He mused. "We got it in a cave filled with mist near a lovely swamp,"

"By the way, did everyone receive some kind of an accessory or any pet turned to one?" The midget asked. "I got a ring. Natsu turned to one. Ring of the Sky Version X," He lifted up his fingers. There were two rings. One was his pet.

"Mine's a necklace," Takeshi got out a necklace. It was a miniature sword with a dog's head and the Vongola Keepers crest. "Necklace of the Rain Version X,"

"Buckle of the Storm Version X," Hayato showed a new belt.

"Mine's awesome to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled. He showed us a bangle. "Bangle of the Sun Version X!"

"Thunder Helm Version X," Lambo picked up a helm. The Helmet has a cow as its emblem in the front, and on the forehead of the cow lies the Vongola Keepers Emblem which has a large "X". The helmet is also equiped with a set of horns on its sides, and the jaw of the Helmet is marked by an "X" with the lightning emblem engraved on its chin.

"How about you, Kyoya-san?" The midget asked. I lifted my wrist.

"Bracelet of the Cloud Version X," I muttered.

"How... fashionable, Kyoya," Mukuro drawled. I glared at him.

"How about yours, Mukuro?"

"Chrome?" He called. Chrome parted her hair and showed us an earring with two pointed spikes on her left ear. Mukuro had the same earring on his right ear.

"Earrings of the Mist Version X," They said.

"I'm glad everyone's getting used to their Vongola Gears," Yuni said, appearing along with the Arcobaleno. "Tomorrow, you'll begin a new training,"

* * *

I'll try as much as possible to update very soon. Reviews are very much welcomed!


	9. Author's Note

Hi. To those you read this from the start, I just want to say thank you so much. The reviews were fantastic and amazing. Sadly, I'm going to drop this. I'm doing another work of Hibari x Chrome 'cause, well, they are a brilliant and adorable pair. A few characters of KHR will be a bit OOC. Tsuna would be more boss-like, Hibari would be speaking quite frequently, and stuff. The first chapter would be so lame, I admit. But I hope you read it. Bye!


End file.
